


Love Drunk: A Thor Drabble

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Romance, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Reader is completely neutral. I kept daydreaming what it would actually feel like if Thor kissed my hand. Let me know what you think.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Love Drunk: A Thor Drabble

He takes hold of the fingers on your right hand, causing them to bend at the base knuckles. Slowly he pulls his quarry towards him as he lowers his head. His eyes, brighter than the sky on the sunniest of days, never leave yours. They are pleading and persuasive at the same time. 

You are mesmerized not only by the beautiful, blue orbs boring holes into every fiber of your being, but by this singular act that you never even dreamed of happening let alone witnessed. People don’t do this kind of thing in this day and age.

Finally, your hand completes the impossibly long journey of inches. His lips press chastely against the knuckles, but they linger for a moment. Just long enough for you to feel how soft they are; imagine how they would feel against your own. The prickle of his beard also imprinting its brush on your skin. 

The sensations shoot through your veins like lightning. The effect on your brain is overwhelming. It’s too much. You become lightheaded. The seconds ticking by seem to take hours. You have learned what poets meant when they said time stood still. 

As soon as his lips pull away, the spell is broken. The intoxicating feelings have gone and your body is already aching at the loss. You look at your hand in amazement. Did it really happen or were you daydreaming?

You look back at the face now smiling at you. He is still there. He is real.

He is the seductive God of Thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Thor and other Marvel characters as well.


End file.
